Natural Junkie
by Chaos Twin of Destruction
Summary: After getting most of his body destroyed during battle, Genos comes back with a new sexaroid body. And Saitama can't help but want to 'examine' it... [Adapted from the doujinshi of the same name] Saigenos


These days Genos has appeared frequently in my dreams.

Moreover, in an outrageous state.

"This is bad."

I pinch the bridge of my nose, contemplating my thoughts. Still dressed in my pajamas, I walk into the bathroom to wash my hands. Honestly, even I was surprised that I had these feelings towards Genos. And to begin with, since he's a cyborg, what could he even do?

I sigh as the cold water runs over my hands.

 **~Normal POV~**

A knock resounds on the door, "Sensei, are you there?"

Saitama raises his head, startled by the voice, "Ye...Yeah. What's up?"

 _'Oh, he's here!'_ Genos thinks, before saying, "Because you weren't there when I woke up...Good morning."

There was a small moment of silence, before, "I'll start preparing the breakfast right now." the cyborg said.

A sweatdrop came from the bald hero, "Yeah.."

Sighing, Saitama looked at his wet hands, turning off the faucet and grabbing a hand towel to dry his hands off.

 _'Like now,'_ he thought, looking up at the ceiling, _'Genos will immediately follow after me.'_ he remembered the incident in City Z. Genos had looked so happy just to be following him around, even in the face of destruction.

Somehow, it unnerved him.

 _'The first time we met he was expressionless and I couldn't understand what he was thinking. Even now, he'll incinerate anyone who is hostile at once, with the exception of me...'_ he slowly walked to the door, pausing for a moment. He smiled faintly, Genos' words of "Sensei" ringing through his ears.

 _'Making a face like this only to me...you just can't help thinking he's cute.'_ he sighed. _'..But I guess that dream's totally out.'_

"Sensei, which do you prefer? Dark-brown miso paste or white? Should I mix them?"

 **~The Next Day~**

Boots lightly echoed off the ground as they stopped at the sight of destruction before them. Looking down, they saw a disembodied broken mechanical hand at their feet, its wires all strewn about. Looking up, they saw who they were looking for.

"..How awful.." they whispered, staring at the cyborg laying in the midst of the rubble. The only thing left of them was their torso and up, while disembodied body parts such as legs were strewn around them.

"Sensei," they spoke, their voice cracking slightly. "I'm sorry, but could you carry me to the laboratory?"

The hero stared down at his friend, who merely stared back at him with sorrow and guilt in their eyes.

"That's fine, Genos, but haven't you gotten destroyed a lot more than usually?" he said, picking his friend up.

"I'm sorry for troubling you.."

"That's not what I mean."

His disciple looked up at him.

"I just don't want to see you looking like this." the hero continued, picking up a leg.

"..I'm sorry for being such a pitiable disciple.."

 _'That's not what I mean!'_ he resisted the urge to pinch his nose, continuing his walk.

 **~Three days later~**

 _'These last days it's been awkward to face Genos because of that dream...Him going to get repaired really helped out.'_ Saitama thought, closing the door the stairwell. He looked down in thought, scratching his behind as he fixed his "Blow" (as in a punch) shirt.

As he arrived at the door to his apartment, the door opened, "Sensei, welcome back." greeted the familiar cyborg.

"Oh?!.. Eh? You're already home?"

"...Yes." Genos said, opening the door fully.

"Hahaha...Well, you were broken pretty badly, so I thought it would take longer..." Saitama rubbed the back of his neck, looking anywhere but Genos.

"I haven't been completely repaired yet."

"Oh?"

The cyborg started to unzip the hoodie he was wearing, showing his bare and – to Saitama's surprise – _fleshy_ chest and stomach.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing to the soft skin.

"It's artificial skin. Because I've been frequently fixed, the manufacturer of my parts couldn't do my parts in time. But they could prepare me this at least."

The hero raised a brow.

"They gave me this sexaroid body as a replacement." concluded the cyborg.

 _'It even has nipples...'_ Saitama thought, red creeping to his cheeks as he stared at the bare torso. _'Oi, oi. Aren't the sexaroid bodies made for sex?... Genos being a cyborg and not being able to do something like that at least was a stopper...And why this timing of all things?'_

 _'This is bad, I'm so turned on right now.'_ he quickly looked up an excuse to get the hell out of there, "Ummm I forgot to buy something so I'm going outside for a bit." he quickly turned and walked towards the still open door.

"As expected, you're angry," Genos said, grabbing his sensei's sleeve.

"What?"

"I understand the amount of damage I've been taking recently and I think it's pathetic."

 _'What's he talking about?'_ Saitama thought, turning to face his disciple.

"Having me going the housework and et cetera is troubling you," he continued, a downcast look on his face. "And I get it that in an emergency I might just slow you down, but..Um.," he heaved a final sigh.

"I'm sorry for being so pathetic."

 _'This guy..! I'm not even saying that you're getting broken over worrying about being ugly or annoying...! I'm saying you should do something to that reckless habit of yours. I don't want to see the guy I like all broken-down! Even before when I said to take better care of yourself, you just said "As expected of sensei! I'll study more!" or something like that and then you shortly some home all broken-down. Even though you're so intelligent, why can't you understand something like that?'_ he rampaged in his head, forcing himself not to shout out what he had on his mind at his companion.

Genos slowly pulled his arm back, his face solemn.

 _'And furthermore...What's with that appearance. Even though I'm really straining myself here why are you standing there all defenseless..! And I can see your nipples! Please cover them!'_ he looked at the solemn face of his disciple and gave off a small smirk.

"Hey, Genos." he started, _'Let's scold him a little bit...'_ "I've never seen a sexaroid before, would it be okay if I examined you just a little?"

"Excuse me?"

"This is such a rare opportunity and I'm kind of interested," he clasped his hands together. "Please?"

 _'Sensei's requesting something from me?!'_ Genos felt like a kitten getting attention for the first time.

"Go on! If you're fine with me, then please examine it as much as you like!" he declared, opening his hoodie up a bit more.

 _'How easy.'_ Saitama thought. "Well, don't mind if I do."

He reached out, using his index finger to lightly touch Genos' left nipple and felt him jolt a bit at the action.

 _'What?'_ Genos thought rapidly, red beginning to flush his cheeks. _'What was that sensation that felt like electric current flowing just now?'_

Smirking at Genos' reaction, he gently pinched the nipple and raised his other hand, copying his ministrations with the right one. An audible "Ah" was heard as the cyborg raised a hand to his mouth, blush beginning to plaster his face.

"What is it, Genos?"

"I'm sorry.. It seems like the condition of my neural circuits is weird...Nn..My voice comes out on its own...And my body's hot..?"

"Huh." Saitama simply replied, _'The sensitivity's outstanding since this body's made only for sex...I mean he ordinarily gasps too...But I think it's usually a lot blander...Since I'm teasing him...'_ he slowly moved down. _'I guess it's okay to be a bit more...'_

"Nn?!" the cyborg gasped as he felt the wet tongue gently lick one of his nipples, covering his mouth again.

 _'What's this..? My whole body feels numb...'_ Genos thought, gripping the back of his sensei's head as he felt one of Saitama's arms snake around his waist. "Umm, sensei! Since my body's weird...ah...ha...I'm sorry...hah...But since there is a possibility of a breakdown..Nn...Would you..please stop?"

Growing a bit impatient, Saitama gently pushed Genos against the futon, earning a "Wah!" from said cyborg.

"Sensei..?"

Saitama sat in-between his legs, "Genos, you said this right?" he smiled. "You said I could examine you as much as I like."

"I-I did say that, but...Huh?"

The cyborg stopped when he felt his master pull off his pants, discarding them somewhere else, leaving his lower torso completely bare.

"S-Sensei.," he gasped when he felt two fingers being pushed into his entrance. He clutched the covers of the futon above him as he turned his head to the side.

"Sensei..Nn..."

"Amazing.." Saitama started, slowly inserting the fingers. "The appearance and sense of touch are just like the real deal. It's so hot inside and it tightens too...Dr. Kuseno really is amazing."

"Ah, yes...Ha...Um, sensei, I think you've..ah..examined enough so...So could you stop now? Nn..."

 _'You couldn't call this just being an airhead...You think doing this much is examining?'_ Saitama thought, gently gripping Genos' penis and began to pump it.

"That, sto...Ah...Stop, sensei...Aah..."

 _'If he's like this, he'll be fooled surely someday by someone else..'_ he leaned down. _'...Somehow that pisses me off.'_ as he took Genos' member in his mouth.

"Sensei?!...Ah..." he gasped, closing his eyes as tears gathered in the corners of them, saliva slowly trickling down the side of his face. "That's...bad...Let go...Sensei...Nn...I'm...Ah...Coming...Haa...Nnnnnn!" he gave out a loud, shuddery groan as he tensed up, spilling his seed into his master's mouth.

 _'I certainly did too much...'_ he stared at the panting figure below him, wiping his lips off. _'...Crap.'_

"Ha..haa...Sensei..." Genos looked up at his master, trying to regain his breath. "I'm sorry...This...body...Really is weird...I'll break down." as small tears escaped his eyes.

Saitama pulled up, looking down at Genos.

"My whole body's hot and respiratory system is acting up. My voice comes out on its own, and there's even something like sweat. My entire body is tingling all over and my head feels light...Even though you're only examining my body...Me being the weird one..It's embarrassing.."

Saitama sighed, leaning in closer, "That's not a breakdown you're feeling," he reached for Genos' face, gently stroking his cheek. "It's because of that sexaroid body, ain't it?"

"Feel..?" he grabbed Saitama's wrist, looking into his eyes. "But I'm a cyborg..." he sat up slowly as a thought hit him, "Are sexaroids...for _that_ kind of use?!"

"You didn't know?!"

Genos' contemplated his thoughts, "Dr. did act a bit weird..."

Saitama sweat-dropped, "You changed into a body that you didn't know anything about quite easily..."

"That's..." he looked down, "I'd like you to listen and not get angry at me..When they said they could arrange this body immediately...And since I wanted to see you soon..."

Saitama leaned in closer.

"I took this body knowing it would result in my fighting strength dropping...I'm sorry." he finished, looking away in shame.

 _'I knew this already but...Genos really does adore me.. But not in a romantic sense, it's more like he respects me a lot...'_ he looked down at the cyborg of which he adored so much. _'What am I doing being with someone like that?'_

"I'll stop now. I'm sorry..." he gently patted Genos' head, making the latter look up at him.

"Look, put this on..." Saitama said, shoving Genos' pants at him and turning away from him.

 _'Saying sorry...'_ he looked down at the pants. _'Does sensei hate me?'_

"Sensei,"

"Eh?" he said, turning to look at him.

He leaned forward, placing his forehead on Saitama's back, gripping his shirt. "I like you."

 _'What?'_

"I know sensei has been avoiding me these last few days. I thought of giving up many times...But now you touched me. I knew you did that only because you were curious, but..." he looked down again, red crossing his cheeks. "I was, really happy."

Silence.

Then, after about a minute or two, Saitama finally spoke up, "Do you like me romantically? Genos." he said, earning the attention of the blonde.

Genos looked up, before bowing his head again, eyes covered by blonde locks. "...I'm sorry."

 _'Seriously?'_ Saitama thought. "You..."

"Sensei, please, anything but expelling..."

"You really are an idiot," he held Genos' cheek. "You really think I'd do something like that to a man out of curiosity?"

"Eh?" he stared, confused, at his master, "What does that mean...?"

Smiling slightly at the ignorance of his disciple, he leaned forwards and kissed him, holding the back of his neck with one hand.

He broke apart, "This is why I'm calling you an idiot...Understand it already!"

"I can't understand if sensei won't say it clearly. Please let me hear you say it!" he begged, clasping the front of his shirt.

 _'Jeez!'_ "I mean I like you too! Don't make me say it!"

"Sensei..!"

"...And...It's not like you're the only weird one." he sweat-dropped. "I'm way worse than you."

Genos looked down to see the bulge in his master's pants, blushing madly, "Eh? Huh? Sensei's...Why..."

"Isn't it obvious that this happens when you see someone you like all sexy? You're asking why...Are you making me say it again?"

 _'Sensei is happy to see me..! I mean, he's big..!'_

 _'Could you not look at me so intensely..?'_ the bald hero thought. "That being said...You can do it to the end with this body, right? Since I can't hold back anymore."

"To the end?"

"And you too," Saitama said, grabbing Genos' neglected penis and beginning to pump it. "Probably can't bare it no more."

Genos grabbed his shoulders, "Ah...Sensei...Ah...Aah..."

"It's okay, right?" he asked, leaning in close to his ear.

"...Yes."

* * *

"Haa...ha..."

"...It's in.. Genos, does it hurt?"

"...It doesn't."

"It's so tight here..." he began to thrust in and out.

"Please don't say that...Nn...!"

Saitama watched as tears gently fell down Genos' face and leaned in closer, gently nibbling his ear, "Genos, you're so cute." he reached down, gently pinching his nipple. "You're so perky here too."

"AH!"

He huffed, wrapping his arms around his sensei's neck as the latter lifted up his legs to get more leverage. _'When I knew we had mutual love, I felt like the pleasant feeling increased even more..I wonder if it's the same to him.'_

"I feel so good, sensei.," he said, letting out strings of 'ha's. "Does it feel good to you too, sensei..?"

"Yeah," he started, looking his disciple in the eye. "It feels amazing."

Genos smiled, "I'm so glad...Sensei feels the same..I'm so happy..."

Genos jerked slightly, "Eh?! Sensei, you're bigger than before..."

Saitama bit his lip.

"Ah!" Genos closed his eyes tight, fresh tears falling down his cheeks as he gripped the pillow as his master thrust into him hard and fast. "Sensei, so suddenly...Ah...Nn...Don't do it so hard..! Aaah!"

 _'Shit...He's even cuter than in the dream.'_ Saitama thought, watching the withering body beneath him.

"Ah...Sensei, I...I love you."

"Yeah," he brushed the bangs out of Genos' eyes. "I love you too."

"Haa...I'm coming...I want to come with you...Nn..."

Saitama leaned forwards, capturing Genos' lips in a messy kiss as he gripped the back of his hair with one hand.

"Nn...Sensei..." he moaned. "Sen...sei...Ah...I'm coming...AH..!"

Saitama held Genos close as they both released, their bodies trembling as they rode their orgasm together.

* * *

Saitama sighed as he and Genos lay on his futon. Genos was fast asleep next to him but he couldn't go to sleep just yet; there was too much on his mind.

 _'Aah...Now I've done it.'_ he thought. _'Having someone like me as a partner...I'm sure someday Genos will regret this.'_

"Sensei."

Saitama turned his head to the side, finding Genos staring at him, "Genos, you were up?"

"As expected, you're regretting this..?" he stared at his master with a curious gaze. "When I return to my original body, we won't be able to have sex like today...And to begin with, I'm a man. Even if we were dating, I would just inconvenience you."

"What are you saying? I just told you I like you too. And It's not like I care so much what body you have." Saitama said, sitting up. "And to begin with, that's my line. Are _you_ okay with me..?" he pointed to himself for emphasis. "With this old and bald dude?"

"That's not true!" Genos exclaimed, sitting up. "Sensei's the most coolest in the whole world!" he grabbed his shoulders. "I've never seen a person as kind as you are!"

Saitama stared in shock at his outburst.

"How could I regret being beside you, sensei? That will never happen."

"...So," he started. "You won't regret this?"

"Yes?"

"Well then, I'll never leave no matter what!"

Genos smiled happily as he launched himself at him, hugging his sensei tightly. "Sensei...While I still have this body, please do me a lot..!"

"Hey! Don't hug me when you're naked!"

 **END**

* * *

 **Yeah, so this is originally a doujinshi I found on My Reading Manga. I got into One Punch Man about 4 days ago and it was _awesome._ Saigenos FTW!**

 **So I decided to make the doujin a small fanfic/one-shot cuz I thought it would be nice. This is also my first time doing something like this so forgive me if it's a bit crappy. :P**

 **Hope you enjoyed! (Link to doujin can be found here - : / / myreadingmanga . info / kobato-natural-junkie-one-punch-man-dj-eng/ just remove the spaces ;) [if the link doesn't work then PM me and I'll send it to you that way])**

 **Please R &R!**


End file.
